fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiragi
Kiragi (キサラギ Kisaragi 'in the Japanese version) is a playable character in ''Fire Emblem Fates. He is voiced by Kiyotaka Furushima in the Japanese version and by Yuri Lowenthal in the English version. Profile Kiragi is the son of Takumi, and the cousin of Shiro. He was left in a Deeprealm much like the other children of Fates to safely protect him during the war. In his Paralogue, Kiragi returns from a fishing and hunting trip with a huge haul when he hears a sound coming from the forest. After launching an arrow, he hits an invisible invader and is surrounded by them. As luck would have it, Takumi had decided to pay a visit to his son and makes a timely rescue. Kiragi states that he knew that Takumi would show up and merely made sure to stay safe until he could find him. After the battle, Kiragi is amazed by Takumi's performance and praises him for his battle skills. Seeing how fun it was to fight with his father, Kiragi asks to join the army. Though Takumi wants his son to stay out of the war, his son's enthusiasm and Sakura's comment that Kiragi is like his father have Takumi give up and allow Kiragi to join them. Kiragi decides to celebrate by giving the bear he caught to his father so the army can have bear stew for dinner. Personality Both optimistic and friendly, Kiragi thinks of everything in a positive way. In his supports with Takumi, he tells him that he is the best father in the world, even though Takumi thinks otherwise and is upset when he sees his father thinking negatively about himself. He has a very kind personality, helping out others whenever he has the chance. Kiragi also hunts as a hobby when he is not busy helping out the army, as it is what he had done during his stay in his Deeprealm. Due to his time hunting when he was young, Kiragi is able to see things that are well hidden and far away, as shown with his supports with Shiro. He also is able to navigate through terrain easily, with almost no regard for his own safety. This is evident in his supports with Rhajat and Midori. In Rhajat's case, he gets some mushrooms and is happy to give them to her, even though she mentions the skeletons at the bottom of the cliff, and later on, algae near the mushrooms. In Midori's case, he gets a special plant that she requested which is found in a dormant volcano filled with poisonous gases, much to her concern. Despite being royalty, he dislikes being treated like one. His supports with the female Avatar show that he left his caretakers because they refused to let him go outside worrying that he might be hurt or killed. This is also evident in his supports with Forrest and Hisame. However, his supports with Female Kana show that he genuinely worries about his responsibilities as a prince, and that one of the reasons he is so fond of the forest is because it is a place where he can just get away from everything for a while. This is also noted if he marries, as his ending implies that he returns to the mountains to live a quiet life after helping his family. He has the sharpest eyes in the army. His birthday is July 4. In Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Yumi - C |Item = Iron Yumi}} As an Enemy Xenologue 18 - Heirs of Fate 4: Light's Sacrifice |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Bow - D |Item=Fujin Yumi Iron Yumi Vulnerary }} Growth Rates *These are Kiragi's default growth rates, to get his actual growth rates, use the following growth rates: (Mother's growth rates + Kiragi's growth rates) ÷ 2 + class growth rates. |45% |40% |0% |45% |50% |45% |30% |15% |} Note: These are base growths without class growths added. '''Mother: |45% |43% |15% |43% |48% |45% |38% |20% |} Note: These are for Avatar's default growth rates. |43% |25% |18% |38% |45% |50% |28% |25% |} |35% |45% |13% |53% |55% |43% |28% |25% |} |38% |40% |3% |48% |53% |45% |38% |23% |} Note: Add 10% to all growths if Kiragi inherits the Aptitude skill from Mozu. |33% |33% |8% |48% |48% |40% |43% |18% |} |35% |48% |5% |45% |53% |35% |30% |23% |} |40% |23% |33% |48% |33% |40% |33% |30% |} |38% |30% |0% |38% |55% |38% |28% |28% |} |38% |40% |10% |43% |45% |43% |43% |23% |} |38% |53% |0% |33% |50% |38% |33% |28% |} |38% |23% |35% |35% |53% |58% |28% |28% |} |43% |45% |13% |48% |53% |35% |38% |30% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) (Can also be his mother) *Kana (Female) *Selkie *Mitama *Caeldori *Rhajat *Sophie *Midori *Velouria (Revelation only) *Soleil (Revelation only) Other Supports *Takumi *Kiragi's Mother *The Avatar (Male) *Shiro *Hisame *Dwyer *Forrest (Revelation only) *Kana (Male) - If Kiragi is his father or brother *Shigure - If Kiragi is his brother Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} *'Kiragi will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if he has achieved an A+-Support with him. Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} '*'Kiragi will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if he has achieved an S-Support with her. Special Classes |} Overall Base Class Much like his father Takumi, Kiragi will share excellent skill growths. This also extends to whoever his mother is, since his skill modifier will always be increased regardless of who it is. Kiragi's personal skill, Optimist, is rather limited in its use considering that it only activates whenever he ends without performing any action (it also applies as a "rally" rather then a miscellaneous effect). Despite getting additional speed and extra luck to help his avoid rate, it does leave him vulnerable to attacks. Kiragi's base class is the Archer class. He already comes with both archer skills, so he can deal extra damage whenever he initiates a fight. From this class, Kiragi can promote either to the Sniper or Kinshi Knight classes. In the Sniper class, Kiragi will benefit from innate bonuses and his high skill will complement the class' very high skill rating, allowing him to take down agile foes. He can learn Certain Blow to further increase his hit rate and Bowfaire to increase his damage when he uses a bow. From the Kinshi Knight class, Kiragi can learn Air Superiority to be an effective anti-air unit and Amaterasu to help support nearby allies. Secondary Class As Kiragi shares the same class with his father, he will get the Spear Fighter base set. From this class, Kiragi can learn Seal Defense to weaken opponents for him or other allies to set up a kill, and Swap to take cover behind an ally unit or launch a surprise attack. The Spear Fighter's promotions are the Spear Master and Basara classes. From the Spear Master class, Kiragi can learn Seal Speed to cripple opponents even further and Lancefaire to boost his damage with lances, although its use is limited unless he is kept in the Kinshi Knight class. From the Basara class, Kiragi can learn Rend Heaven, which will activate often due to his very good skill stat and Quixotic to increase his hit rate to 70% when initiating a fight and to increase his activation rate of skills. Maternal Inheritance and Tertiary Class *The Avatar: Since the Avatar's boon and bane may vary, it will greatly affect how Kiragi will end up as a unit. The Avatar offers Kiragi the Nohr Princess line, with its promotions the Nohr Noble and Hoshido Noble. From the Nohr Prince class, Kiragi can learn Nobility to increase his experience rates, although this should not be a problem given how fast it can be gained in Birthright and Revelation. Dragon Fang greatly increases his attack damage, which will activate often due to his high skill. From the Nohr Noble class, Kiragi can learn Draconic Hex to cripple opponents and Nohrian Trust to increase the amount of trigger skills he can use. From the Hoshido Noble class, Kiragi can learn Dragon Ward to help adjacent allies take less damage, and Hoshidan Unity to increase the activation rate of triggered skills. Note that Kiragi will be unable to access Nohr Noble unless the player is on the Revelation route. *Azura: Azura offers Kiragi an increased stat modifier on his offense, most notably a +5 skill modifier. However, his defenses will dip a bit as a result of being Azura's son. Azura will offer Kiragi the Sky Knight set. From this class, Kiragi will nicely benefit off Darting Blow to increase his speed and potentially double opponents if his speed is at or slightly below the opponent's. Since Kiragi has access to the Kinshi Knight class from the Archer base, Kiragi's unique class will be the Falcon Knight class. He can learn Rally Speed, although he will lean fowards an offense build. Warding Blow allows him to fight magic users on better terms when he initiates the battle. *Felicia: Felicia has the unique benefit of not decreasing any of Kiragi's stats, however, Kiragi will only benefit from an increased magic, skill and luck modifier. Felicia will offer Kiragi the Troubadour base class set. From this class, Kiragi can learn Resistance +2 to patch up his starting resistance, but will lose usefulness as he levels up. He will also learn Gentilhomme to help out female allies in battle. Its promotions are the Butler and Strategist classes. The greatest benefit from both classes for Kiragi will be Tomebreaker from the Butler class, to deal with units who may try to take advantage of his low resistance. Inspiration makes Kiragi a more effective support unit if the player wishes to make him into one. *Orochi: Orochi will give Kiragi the highest skill modifier of +6 skill; however, Kiragi's speed will suffer greatly with a modifier of -3. Kiragi's magic growth is rather poor to utilize the Diviner and Onmyoji set properly, in addition to locking him in tomes which will cripple him. Kiragi already has access to the Basara class from the Spear Fighter set, so he will not gain any unique class skills from her, unless he is a support unit, as he will learn Rally Magic from the Onmyoji class. *Kagero: Kagero gives Kiragi the greatest strength modifier of +5; however, like Orochi, Kiragi's speed modifier will take a slight blow from it. Kagero offers Kiragi the Ninja class set. From this class, Kiragi can learn Poison Strike to further cripple enemies by removing 20% of their health, and Locktouch to open chests and doors if needed. Its promotions are the Master Ninja and Mechanist classes. From the Master Ninja class, Kiragi can learn Lethality to take down opponents in one hit, and his high skill will ensure that he will activate it often. Shurikenfaire increases his damage with shurikens/daggers, but is only useful if keeping him in such classes. Kiragi will enjoy some innate bonuses of the Master Ninja class, in addition to decent skill and strength caps. From the Mechanist class, Kiragi can learn Golembane, but is rather limited due to the lack of Stoneborn and Automatons in the game. Replicate can greatly increase Kiragi's offense, but care should be taken so that he does not get taken down quickly. *Setsuna: Setsuna gives Kiragi similar growths to most other potential mothers, while sharing the same class that Kagero can give him. *Oboro: Oboro gives Kiragi decent offensive modifiers, although his resistance will drop a bit. Oboro will offer Kiragi the Apothecary set. From this class, he can learn Potent Potion to get increased healing and tonic bonuses, and Quick Salve to take another action after using a potion. The Apothecary's promotions are the Merchant and Mechanist classes. From the Merchant class, Kiragi can learn Profiteer to generate gold bars, which have an 8% increased chance due to his personal skill which adds +8 luck when he ends his turn. Spendthrift can be used to turn those gold bars into extra damage and defense when attacking. From the Mechanist class, Golembane can be learned to deal with Automatons and fellow Mechanists, but is rather limited due to the lack of such enemies. Replicate allows Kiragi to perform more actions per turn via support or offense. *Camilla: Camilla will give Kiragi extra strength, skill and defense, but his resistance will dip slightly. Camilla offers Kiragi the Wyvern Rider set. From this class, Kiragi can learn Strength +2 to increase his initial strength, but it will lose effectiveness as he levels up. Lunge can allow Kiragi to bring enemies closer to allies to finish them off. The Wyvern Rider's promotions are the Wyvern Lord and Malig Knight classes. From the Wyvern Lord class, Kiragi can learn Rally Defense to help his support roles if the player keeps him as one and Swordbreaker to deal with swords, who Kiragi will be at a disadvantage if returning to a bow using class. From the Malig Knight class, Kiragi can learn Savage Blow to chip off the health of nearby foes and Trample to deal more damage to nonmounted foes. Quotes Refer to Kiragi/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Kiragi - Upbeat Archer : Kiragi accompanied his father as he traveled around, helping small villages. While he made many mistakes, his eternal optimism did much to bolster the morale of war-torn hearts. ;Kiragi and Kana : Kiragi helped his family rebuild the kingdom. Later he left Hoshido, and lived quietly in the mountains. Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on her deeds. ; Kiragi and Sophie : Kiragi helped his family rebuild the kingdom. Later he left Hoshido and lived quietly in the mountains. Sophie and Avel traveled around the world. She eventually became an outstanding knight. ; Kiragi and Velouria : Kiragi helped his family rebuild the kingdom. Later he left Hoshido and lived quietly in the mountains. Velouria's keen senses saved those around her from potential danger on countless occasions. ; Kiragi and Caeldori : Kiragi helped his family rebuild the kingdom. Later he left Hoshido and lived quietly in the mountains. Caeldori helped by resolving many disputes with her natural talents and was adored by all. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Kiragi is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * Etymology Kisaragi (如月) is the name of a Japanese destroyer boat which means February. An alternative way of writing it in Kanji is 衣更着, which literally means "wear more clothes" and "rehabilitation of plants" in terms of the Lunar Calendar. Trivia * Kiragi shares his English voice actor, Yuri Lowenthal, with one of the male Avatar's voice sets, Marth, and Ricken from Awakening. * Kiragi was voted the 31st most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. * In the Heirs of Fate DLC, Kiragi inherits Fujin Yumi from Takumi. * In one of Kiragi's supports with Rhajat, he believes that she will not go out into the rain because she is a "witch" and would melt. This is a reference to the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, where the Wicked Witch of the West is killed after being in contact with water. * In one of Kiragi's supports with Forrest, Forrest is attacked by a horde of blood-hungry chickens after hitting one a few times. This is a reference to the cuccos from The Legend of Zelda series. * If Shigure is given decent food in the mess hall, he'll have one of Kiragi's voice clips. Gallery Kiragi's Fujin Yumi reacting to Yato..png|Artwork of Kiragi's Fujin Yumi reacting to Yato. Kisaragi Cipher.png|Kiragi as an Archer in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Cipher Kisaragi2.png|Kiragi as a Sniper in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B07-086HN.png|Kiragi as a Kinshi Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Kisaragi confession.jpg|Kiragi's confession scene. Heirs_of_Fate_DLC_Kiragi_and_Takumi.png|Artwork of Kiragi reunited with his father, Takumi, in the Heirs of Fate DLC. Kisaragi fullportrait.png|Kiragi's portrait. FEF Kisaragi Twitter Icon.png|Kiragi's official twitter icon. FEF Kisaragi My Room Model.png|Kiragi's Private Quarters model. Kisaragi.png|Possible hair colors for Kiragi Kisaragi Hair Colors.png|Possible hair colors for Kiragi's portrait. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters